o4efandomcom-20200214-history
Ocampa
The Ocampa are humanoid and resemble Humans except for a few folds of skin around their ears, and in their general body size. They age very rapidly, resulting in an average life span of only nine years. Consequently, they develop and learn extremely quickly. Most of their growth takes place in the first six months and by one year old they have reached a young adult stage. They remain in this stage for several years. Having remained young-looking for a number of years, they reach middle age sometime around their seventh year. Again their aging seems to stop, only to rapidly increase near their ninth year with the onset of the morilogium - when signs of old age begin to rapidly appear. At this stage of life the Ocampa move from middle-age to extreme old-age in the space of a few weeks, becoming confused and amnesiac before dying. All Ocampa appear to be natural telepaths, able to mentally communicate with members of their species and those of other species, as well. Among the more unusual mental abilities exhibited by the Ocampa were photographic memories, precognition, telekinesis of varying strength, and the ability to sense and manipulate the subatomic level of matter. Due to their rapid growth and short life-span, some Ocampa develop their mental abilities much more quickly than others, and often can lose control causing damage to themselves or things around them. The Ocampa are associated with the United Galatic Alliance, and often work as detectives or ambassadors. Special *+4 to Saving Throws vs Psionic Attacks *Telepathy (No Range Limit) *-2 CON, +1 WIS, +1 INT *Extra Feat and +5 skill points at character creation Racial Feats '' ''Eidetic Memory: As they age and develop, some Ocampa develop a photographic memory. Character gains +2 INT, +4 to any Knowledge skill and +2 to any skill check. Enhanced Life Span: At birth, some Ocampa are gifted with an implant that can extend their life another 10 years. The character is less affected by the ravages of time and aging, and has a projected lifespan of 20 years. Must be taken at character creation. Precognitio'''n: As they age and develop, some Ocampa gain a sixth sense that allows them random glimpses into the near future. Character gains +2 dodge AC bonus. At DM's discretion, character may become aware of other near future events. ''Requires character level 3 and wisdom 16.'' '''Telekineses: As they develop and age, some Ocampa gain the ability to physically manipulate objects with their mind. At the cost of 1 temporary WIS point, the character is able to telekinetically move objects - even throwing them as a way of attack or defense. The character is only able to lift and control things equal to double their STR score in pounds (IE: Character has 10 STR, than they can move up to 20 lbs at a time). This can be used as a concussion force attack (1d8 per 10 STR score) or to throw an object (1d10 per 10lbs). Requires character level 5. Category:Race Category:United Galactic Alliance